


Enigma

by Pauliestorylover



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Danny Fenton, BAMF Sam Manson, BAMF Tucker Foley, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Gen, Halfa Trio AU, Kidnapped Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Queerplatonic Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sam Manson is a Halfa, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Tucker Foley is a Halfa, U.A. Has a Traitor (My Hero Academia), Vigilantism, does Izuku get kidnapped that often, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: In a world where Izuku is turned into a nomu, his universe is falling apart at the seams.To Clockwork, the solution is obvious: he will send his apprentices to find Izuku and turn him back into a human. In the meantime, they will prevent Izuku's universe from unraveling.It is a simple task that will give the trio lots of practical experiences and learning opportunities. And if his apprentices’ interference changed said universe’s timeline for the better? Well, that is his little secret and none of the Observants’ business.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Me: _don't start a new fic don't start a new fic don't start a_
> 
> My brain: *waves enticing idea in front of me*
> 
> Me: WHY MUST YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT

There are many universes, all bound to a centre, a focal point. It may be the physical centre of a universe, or a particular planet, a star, even an asteroid. It may be something as small as a magical stone, or as vast as an entire galaxy. It may be a person, a spirit, a soul, an animal, a plant. It may be something as unquantifiable as a magic system, and something as enigmatic as ley lines and spiritual centres.

There are infinite options, for infinite universes.

The universes are bonded together, by magic, by nature, by transcending dimensions not bound to the rules of any universe. One of such is known to some humans as the Ghost Zone.

Sometimes, these parallel dimensions seep into universes. In the universe the halfa trio hail from, for example, the centre is the appearance of portals to the Ghost Zone, as well as the possible existence of liminal spirits, colloquially known as halfas. These liminal spirits can only be found in universes branching off from the same timeline as the halfa trio’s universe.

In the universe Midoriya Izuku hails from, in contrast, the Ghost Zone only began to seep in about two hundred years ago, the exact same time quirks began appearing.

No matter how much people deny it, quirks are not genetic abilities.

It may seem strange to some that the universe chose a quirkless boy as its anchor, but the universe knows strength is not determined by how much ectoplasm is assimilated into one’s body, or what ability the ectoplasm gives a person.

Izuku doesn’t know the power he holds. No matter what he decides in life, to be a hero, villain, support analyst, or even if he chooses death, he holds the power to change the course of the universe in his hands.

But what if he has his mind taken away from him? What if Izuku becomes a nomu?

The truth is, in the infinite branches of the timelines, the possibility of Izuku turning into a nomu is minuscule, one in a trillion, so small that the chance was dismissed with nary a thought.

It happens anyway.

The problem with having a single person as the critical point of a universe is that when they are gone, the universe is bound to tumble into turmoil.

And so Izuku’s universe begins to unravel. Reality falters, shifts, twists in a way unimaginable to man. One may notice their shadow being off, perhaps being slightly smaller or larger than what it should be. Or a pencil disappearing, even though one could swear they had put it in that exact location. Small things, for now.

There will be more effects in the future. A universe, as vast and complex as it is, takes time to unravel. And if there’s one thing Clockwork is good at, it is time.

He was explicitly forbidden from interfering in timeline by the Observants. _If a universe falls apart,_ they would claim, _then so be it. There are many more universes out there._

Fortunately for the universes, Clockwork does not agree. And unlike Clockwork, his three halfa apprentices are not forbidden from interfering.

Danny, Sam and Tucker will find Midoriya Izuku and turn him back into a human. In the meantime, they will fulfil Izuku’s role and hold the universe intact. It is a simple, easy task that will give the trio plenty of practical experiences and learning opportunities.

(Yes, Clockwork’s scale for what is easy and what is not is skewered. No, it does not matter.)

On an entirely unrelated note, Clockwork’s apprentices will look great in U.A. uniforms.


	2. A Mission

“So you want us to go to this alternate universe where everyone has superpowers, infiltrate a hero school, and rescue a teenager?” Tucker grinned, “Hell yes! We’ll do it!” This was so cool! What kind of nerd didn’t want to go to a comic book-esque world? They would get to see real-life heroes who were not them or ghost hunters, and hang out with other kids who also had superpowers!

Clockwork had summoned the trio to his lair this morning. More often than not, it meant they were going to go on a mission. Last time, he had sent them to Italy in the Dark Ages, which had no technology and was very boring. This was already shaping up to be a much better mission. 

Tucker could feel his excitement pulsing across the trio’s bond.

“Nice.” Sam agreed, “I get to stay away from my parents for a few months.”

Danny scowled and resolutely blocked out his partners’ emotions, “No.”

_“Why not?”_ Sam prodded over the bond, _“You’ve always wanted to explore new worlds.”_

Tucker felt Danny prop up a barrier, but not before some of his thoughts slipped out. Irritation. Frustration. Excitement for…something else. Disappointment. Crushed hopes. Astronauts. Space. Space camp.

_Oh._

“The astronaut camp is on the fourteenth, right?” He asked aloud. Danny had been looking forward to the camp for weeks now. It wasn’t fair that he had to wait for another few months because of the mission. Tucker glanced at Clockwork, “Can we postpone the mission until after the camp? It’s only two weeks.”

The ancient ghost shifted to the body of an old man, “You know you would be waiting forever if you postpone missions every time you are looking forward to something.”

Danny muttered some unkind words under his breath, “Why won’t _you_ do it? Why do _we_ have to do it?”

Clockwork did not deign to answer.

Sam rubbed his back consolingly. Tucker would’ve sent him some mental love, but Danny’s shield was still up.

Finally, after much grumbling, Danny resigned himself to the mission. “ _Fine._ What are the details?”

Clockwork smiled.

* * *

Clockwork’s portal dropped them off over Musutafu.

It did not look like it was built with superpowers in mind. Everything seemed about the same as Amity Park, except the signs were written in Japanese. Tucker couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Where were the rooftop entrances for people with flight quirks? Where were the flying cars and hovercrafts? This was _boring_.

At least he knew now why Clockwork insisted the trio learn Japanese a few months back.

_“I know Clockwork said society stagnated after the appearance of quirks,”_ Tucker grumbled, _“but this…this is boring. It looks even more behind than our world. How did they get two hundred years of advancement but still be so lame?”_ Technus would be so disappointed. Even the technology in the future-that-shall-never-be was better than this.

_“Not living up to your nerd dreams?”_ Sam teased.

_“Yes!”_

_“Come on! Move!”_ Danny flipped over backwards, his spectral tail trailing behind him. _“You can sightsee while we fly.”_

A wave of content washed over Danny’s earlier resentment. Tucker smiled and pushed his happiness at Danny. He was glad Danny felt good enough to lower his shield now. Flying always calmed him down.

Danny gave him the mental equivalent of an eye roll for his troubles. _“Come on! If you wanna sightsee I wanna fly while we do.”_

_“Hate to break the mood, but we should find the place Clockwork said we will stay first.”_ Sam flipped upside down to glower at the grey sky. _“Storm’s coming.”_

Tucker pouted. Danny flipped upside down to shove his pouting expression into Sam’s face. _“And don’t give me that face.”_ She grumbled, and then said pointedly to Tucker, _“You’re insufferable when you’re caught in a downpour.”_

Tucker grinned, _“What can I say? Electronics and water do not mix.”_

“Hey! You kids aren’t supposed to be using your quirks!”

Tucker spun around to see a man with wings on his feet. He was wearing bronze armour and a utility belt and—wait. Was he a superhero? Cool! No, not cool. Clockwork said they weren’t supposed to reveal their powers.

_“Turn invisible, dumbasses!”_ Sam hissed across their bond. Tucker let the cold tingle of invisibility wash over him.

The possibly-a-superhero blinked, and then scowled, “I just said you shouldn’t use your quirks! I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but don’t do it again, you hear me?”

_“Stupid government establishments enforcing their stupid rules.”_ Sam growled as the hero flew away. _“The people here shouldn’t be forced to suppress their abilities! It’s a part of themselves as much as their hands or legs! What kind of government wouldn’t allow people to use their body? I—“_

_“Sam! Storm, remember?”_ Danny poked Sam mentally, _“You can complain after we find the place.”_

_“Ugh, fine_. _Any idea where the place is?”_

_“Clockwork said we will know when we find it.”_ Danny repeated unhelpfully.

* * *

_“There.”_ Danny pointed at a random warehouse. _“Clockwork’s place is there.”_

Tucker frowned at the warehouse. It looked like somewhere Boxy would hang out in. _“How do you know? It doesn’t look special to me.”_

_“My ghost sense just went off, and Clockwork said there aren’t any ghosts here.”_

_“I can sense something’s emotion here. Might be a ghost plant.”_ Sam added.

_“Clockwork’s place is an abandoned warehouse invested with ghost plants.” Tucker grumbled, “No wonder it’s abandoned.”_

Sam shoved him. Tucker stuck out his tongue.

* * *

The trio phased into the warehouse. It wasn’t invested with ghost plants; it was invested with _a_ ghost plant. Tucker screamed as the glowing Venus flytrap picked him up, thankfully with its leaves instead of its jaw.

Sam laughed, _“Relax! She’s just curious!”_ She patted the plant. It promptly dropped Tucker onto the floor.

He groaned, _“Don’t tell me we have to live in an abandoned warehouse with a carnivorous ghost plant. A walking Venus flytrap is so cliché!”_

“We have to live in an abandoned warehouse with a carnivorous ghost plant.” Danny said aloud as he helped Tucker up. Tucker elbowed him. Jerk.

* * *

Agatha, Sam’s new Venus flytrap pet, trailed after the trio as they explored the warehouse. There were rows and rows of empty shelves, a lot of dust, and several spiders. The high dusty windows and their natural glow barely gave enough light to see. It was too bad none of them had night vision.

Sam fed the spiders to Agatha, who ate them enthusiastically.

At a corner of the warehouse was a two-storey breakroom. The exterior was decorated with gears, and the windows, large and surprisingly clean, showed a dark interior.

_“The gears are so unnecessary.”_ Danny complained, _“We all know this is the place.”_

Tucker agreed.

* * *

The breakroom finally had a light switch. As Tucker felt the buzz of electricity fill the lightbulbs, chirpy voices burst to life in his head. The lightbulbs were very enthusiastic.

“Slow down!” He yelled at the lightbulbs. “I can’t hear what all of you are saying!” He _could_ , theoretically, communicate with them telepathically, but he still found it too easy to mess up which bonds belonged to his partners and which belonged to the electronics. This was a lot less likely to induce headaches.

_“Hihihihihihihi!”_ Some of them chirped. Another few chanted, “ _New guests new guests new guests!”_

Tucker grinned, “Hi to you too! I’m Tucker, and those are Sam, Danny and Agatha. They think it’s nice to meet you too!” He ignored Sam’s complaint that they did not. “Can you show us around?”

* * *

The lightbulbs, unsurprisingly, did not end up being much of a guide. They mostly shouted enthusiastically in Tucker’s head. He ended up switching back to human form so that they were not so loud. He _could_ just put up mental shields, but he felt bad blocking out the cries of what were practically newborns.

The first floor of the breakroom had been refurnished into a kitchen, two toilets complete with shows and bathtubs, a living room, and a dining room. There was a plot of soil that Agatha promptly settled into, as well as many sleek, unplugged household appliances that Tucker would definitely look over when the lightbulb’s enthusiasm wore off. Even he could not handle that many voices in his head.

The second floor held six rooms. It was quite obvious which room belonged to whom.

Sam’s room was first. The walls were painted black, with the furniture a variety of dark colors. There was another plot of soil, as well as a large window above said plot. If they cleaned up the warehouse windows, Sam could probably get plenty of sunlight into the room.

Sam rummaged around the cupboards for a bit and found an entire inventory of gardening supplies. Her satisfaction rippled across the bond.

The next two rooms were empty with plain white walls. The only interesting things were the lightbulbs, which were no less enthusiastic than all the other lights in the house. 

The third one was Danny’s. The walls were painted with galaxies and other space things that Tucker could not quite remember the names of. The furniture was either nailed to the walls or hanging from the ceiling, which meant Danny had to fly to access any of them. His bed hung from the middle of the room and kind of looked like a basket on the outside. Tucker thought it had a lot more in common with a nest than a bed.

Danny floated into the bed and refused to get out. Chants of _“soft things soft things soft things”_ echoed across their bond.

Tucker looked at Sam, _“Let’s just let him lie here.”_ Sam nodded.

The fifth room, in Tucker’s opinion, was the best. Of course it was; it was Tucker’s room.

The walls were simplistic, a warm beige. None of the furniture was as fancy as Sam and Danny’s. That, however, did not matter.

The room had the fanciest computer Tucker had ever seen, with a series of mons spread over the wall. There was the gamer chair Tucker had always dreamed of getting too. He was retracting his statement about this world’s lack of technological development.

Sam told him telepathically that she was checking out the last room. Tucker barely processed the statement.

He powered up the computer.

_“Hi!”_ The computer had the voice of a young boy. _“Are you Tucker? Technus told us all about you!”_

_“Us?”_

_“Yeah! That laptop is my little sister!”_

The…oh. Tucker had been so excited about the computer that he didn’t even notice the device on the table. It was a laptop, except a lot sleeker than the ones he had seen at conventions.

His last PDA, Lucy, had met a gruesome fate after their last fight with Skulker, and he hadn’t saved enough money to buy a new one. This computer and the laptop couldn’t replace Lucy, but it would be good to have electronic friends to guard his back again.

He switched on the laptop.

* * *

“The last room is empty too,” Sam said aloud.

Tucker blinked. Why…oh. He had automatically put up a mental barrier again. It was something they all did when they were focused on a particular mental conversation.

He pulled the shield down, _“Say hi to Darcy and Quentin! Kids, say hi!”_ He made sure to let Sam hear the next part.

_“Hi, Auntie Sam!” “Aunt Sam!”_

Sam made an incredulous expression, _“Did they just call me aunt!?”_


	3. Quirks

Danny’s bed was soft and cool. It held his body’s weight of pillows, but had no blanket. The light of the room shone dimly, exactly the intensity he liked.

If he didn’t know Clockwork made the place, he would be extremely concerned. Something as nice and as catered to him could only exist as a trap.

Danny transformed back into a human, just so he could feel the soft fabric on his skin instead of through his HAZMAT suit.

If it wasn’t for the mission—and the astronaut camp he would probably have to wait several months to go to now—he would probably consider this heaven.

* * *

Danny felt more than saw Sam collapse dramatically over him. _“Wake up Sleeping Beauty! We have work to do!”_

He made his displeasure known over the bond, _“’m not sleeping.”_

Sam grinned, which would’ve been a lot more intimidating if she wasn’t in human form. _“Then get up! Tucker’s said we have to quote-unquote register our quirks before he will help me let in sunlight for Agatha. Pretty sure he just wants to test hacking into government servers with Darcy and Quentin.”_

Darcy and…oh. Tucker must have already made two new friends.

_“I’m still not getting up.”_ He grumbled.

_“Fine.”_ Sam took a deep breath and hollered, “Tuck! Meeting’s at the nest!”

_“The nest?”_

_“Your bed looks like a nest.”_

_“Does not!”_

_“Does too! Anyway, you lost naming rights when you refused to get up.”_

Danny turned his head to stick his tongue at Sam, which was harder than it should be thanks to Sam sitting on him. Sam grinned at him victoriously.

Tucker landed next to Sam moments later, _“Say hi to Darcy and Quentin! Darcy’s the laptop and Quentin has speakers in every room.”_

_“Hi Uncle Danny!”_ Two voices said in union. Sam snickered.

Danny made a face, _“Did you tell them to call me that?”_

_“Nope!”_ Tucker seemed strangely proud for something he claimed he did not do. _“So. Since people in this world can only have one power, and Clockwork advised we shouldn’t give away all our cards, I think we should start by making a list of our powers. That way we can decide which power should be our quirk.”_

* * *

Tucker, leaning against Danny’s side, opened a document and began typing, _“The powers we all have include invisibility, intangibility, overshadowing, ectoplasmic shots and constructs, plus that weird thing where we levitate things by wrapping it in ectoplasm. Oh, and the flight thing. Can’t believe I nearly forgot that.”_ He cleared his throat, _“Any objections?”_

_“Ectoplasmic shields.”_ Danny said.

_“That counts as ectoplasmic constructs.”_

_“The ghostly wail.”_ Sam added. She had rolled off Danny at some point and was leaning on his other side.

_“We only get that power when we fuse. I’ll open a new category about fusion powers and…done.”_ He added ghostly wail and enhanced abilities to the fusion category. _“As for our special abilities…I’ve got technopathy and electricity manipulation…does the thing where I can show code on my glasses in ghost form count?”_

Danny shook his head.

Tucker pouted, _“Too bad. Sam has chlorokinesis, her plant empathy and the thing where she can tell when it will rain. Any corrections?”_

_“No.”_

_“Danny has his ghost sense and cryokinesis. Anything else?”_

_“Dream walking.”_ Danny glanced at Tucker’s screen and blinked, _“Wow. I never realized we have this many powers.”_

_“Too bad dodging isn’t one of them.”_ Sam commented dryly.

_“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“You don’t dodge. Ever.”_ Sam leaned over to Tucker’s side. _“Can you add dodging to our lists of powers?”_

Tucker mock-saluted.

Danny pouted, _“I dodge.”_

_“Sam’s got a point, Danny. You get thrown around the most, but you’re the fastest.”_

He did _not_. Danny felt his partners’ amusement through the bond and pouted even more.

_“I bet you won’t dodge even if I throw an undead turkey at you.”_ Sam told him, _“If you dodge you can get out of window cleaning.”_

_“Okay, but you can’t dodge out of our deal later.”_ He would show Sam he could dodge.

Sam gave him a Look, _“Bad puns can’t save you from getting your ass handed to you by an undead turkey.”_

_“As fun as seeing Danny fail to dodge will be,”_ Tucker interrupted, _“Can we get back to the topic? I want to hack into the government database.”_

_“Easy.”_ Sam replied. _”My quirk’s gonna be Chlorokinesis, Danny’s will be Cryokinesis and yours will be Electricity Manipulation. Done. Now can I go find an undead turkey to throw at Danny?”_

Danny frowned, _“Can’t my quirk be Flight or Energy Blasts? I’m still not good at controlling ice in human form. Also, won’t the technopathy thing be hard to hide? We got away back home because everyone was oblivious. These professional heroes might not be so easy to fool.”_

_“How about Technology Manipulation?”_ Tucker mused, _“Since I can ask electronics to work with me through technopathy and also manipulate appliances through electricity?”_

_“Okay, but Danny really should use Cryokinesis.”_ Sam said. _“That’s the best way to explain your low body temperature. And the control issue is why we have to train in human form. I bet that’s why Clockwork gave us a warehouse instead of an apartment.”_

_“Why would—oh. No. Not again.”_ Tucker groaned, _“Last time I trained with you made me run all over Amity Park for a_ fake _PDA. I’m not doing that again.”_

Sam hummed contemplatively, _“Maybe I can let Agatha chase you around the warehouse this time.”_

_“Don’t you dare—“_

* * *

>Name: Danny Fenton

>Age: 15

>Gender: male

>Nationality: America

>Quirk: Cryokinesis

>Can reduce temperature and produce ice.

>Name: Sam Manson

>Age: 15

>Gender: female

>Nationality: America

>Quirk: Chlorokinesis

>Can manipulate growth and movement of vegetation.

>Name: Tucker Foley

>Age: 15

>Gender: male

>Nationality: America

>Quirk: Technology Manipulation

>Can communicate with and influence electronics through electric flow.

The government organization—it called itself the Hero Commission—was embarrassingly easy to hack.

Tucker made sure to use Sam and Danny’s shortened names instead of their full names. He described their ‘quirks’ as vaguely and unhelpfully as possible.

_“Thanks, little guys,”_ He reached out to mentally pat Darcy and Quentin. Their delighted giggles filled his chest with warmth.

* * *

Step one of Sam’s Rigid Training for Humans was cleaning the warehouse. She, thankfully, allowed them to do it in ghost form.

The next morning, after a breakfast of Oreos, Tucker set out looking for landfills to put the empty shelves in. He would’ve preferred to spend time with Darcy and Quentin, but it was either this or window cleaning duty. At least Darcy had agreed to come.

After yesterday’s encounter with the hero—a brief online search last night had revealed him to be pro hero Hermes—Tucker made sure to be invisible as he flew around in ghost mode.

Even after the previous day’s storm, the sky remained grey. People with mutant quirks dotted the streets, parading around with wings, horns and extra limbs. Tucker would’ve been more impressed if he hadn’t seen entire cities of ghosts.

This comic book world was really not living up to his expectations. 

_“Hey, Darcy, do you mind searching for potential landfill sites near here?”_ Tucker asked, cradling the laptop in one arm. Lucy was much easier to hold when on the move—being a PDA and all—but Darcy was wondrous in her own right.

_“’Kay!”_ A series of results popped up on the screen, the first of which was…a beach?

Tucker frowned, _“Can you search why Dagobah Municipal Beach Park is a landfill site?”_

_“Searching…eww! Apparently it accumulated trash from the sea for years, and the locals kept dumping garbage there. That’s gross! Why would they do that?”_

_“I don’t know, Darcy, some people are just selfish; they probably thought it was none of their business.”_ They probably shouldn’t dump the shelves on the beach, but it was the closest ‘landfill’ site. It wouldn’t hurt to check it out.

It only took a short while after adjusting his course to arrive. Tucker landed and immediately gagged, _“Darce, be glad you don’t have nostrils. This place stinks.”_ Wow, Danny would be so proud of his 'pun'.

* * *

They wandered around the beach for a while. There were a lot of electronics thrown away before their life spans were up. Tucker mourned their short lives. He wished he could rescue them and fix them up, but he was a hacker, not a mechanic. He couldn’t repair them, especially now that the electronics had been battered by the weather.

_“What is that?”_ Darcy asked, startling Tucker from his thoughts.

Tucker blinked, _“What’s what?”_

_“The circular disc over there.”_

Tucker picked up the disc. It was a robot about the size of an average plate, with a black exterior covered in sand and dust. Tucker wiped away the sand and blinked. It wasn’t as old as he had imagined.

He carefully directed a bolt of electricity to charge up the robot.

The disc woke up. _“Hewwo. I am Woooooombaaa. Awe you fwiend?”_

Okay then.

* * *

When Tucker returned to the warehouse after scouting several other landfill sites, the place was a _mess_. Half of the shelves had been torn apart. Sam, in ghost form, was busy pelting Danny with the debris, and Danny was hiding behind an ectoplasmic shield.

At least the windows were still intact.

Darcy squeaked as another round of debris hit Danny’s shield. Tucker sent a wave of comfort towards her, and turned to Sam, _“What are you doing?”_

_“Dodging practice.”_

Tucker frowned, _“But Danny’s not dodging.”_

Sam shrugged, _“Life can’t be perfect. What’s that?”_

_“Hmm?”_ Tucker glanced at the robot he had carried all the way back from the beach. _“Oh. He’s a robot I found in this beach covered in garbage. He—“_

The robot screeched, _“I am Woooooombaaaaa. I eat dussst.”_

Tucker winced at the loud volume, _“He calls himself Woomba. I’m pretty sure he’s a vacuum cleaner of some kind.”_

Sam paused from throwing debris at Danny and stared quizzically at Woomba. _“Tuck, can I borrow him for a moment?”_

_“Sure.”_

Sam took Woomba and dug out a pocket knife from her boot. She stuck the knife, pointy side out, onto the robot using a blob of ectoplasm. Then, she flung Woomba towards Danny. _“Danny, catch!”_

_“I staaaaabbbbb!!”_ The robot screamed happily. Danny screamed back.

Tucker had regrets.


	4. Danny vs Dodging

They did not, in fact, end up using any of the landfill sites Tucker scouted, mostly because Sam had too much fun pretending to be an incinerator.

(They held a competition once. Sam had the most powerful ectoblasts.)

That was mostly a good thing. Danny did not like the idea of flying around with so many of shelves.

What was not such a good thing was the existence of Woomba. Ever since Tucker brought Woomba back to the warehouse, the robot liked to speed around the warehouse, stabbing people’s ankles. It wasn’t that bad when shelves still littered the floor, but now that Sam had obliterated the shelves and the largest pieces of debris, the floor was entirely Woomba’s domain.

Even worse, the vacuum cleaner could not actually vacuum the floor. The job of cleaning up the smaller pieces of debris was left to Danny.

If Danny wouldn’t be ended by Tucker for saying so, he would even claim the little robot was as evil as Vlad.

As if Woomba could hear Danny’s musings, the evil robot chose that moment to viciously attack Danny’s ankles. Danny screamed.

Tucker and Sam laughed at his misfortune, like the jerks they were.

_“Again, why do I have to do this?”_ He grumbled.

_“Because none of us like sparring in debris,_ remember _?”_ Sam groused, _“We’ve had this conversation_ three times _already!”_

_“There isn’t even that much debris!”_

_“Do you_ want _to be stabbed by small pieces of metal? Because that’s how you get stabbed by small pieces of metal.”_

_“She’s got a point, you know.”_ Tucker added.

Danny scowled, _“Can’t you at least call off Woomba? He keeps attacking me!”_

_“Definitely not.”_ The two traitors chorused. 

* * *

It took days of hard work, but _finally_ , the rope course was done.

Sam floated onto the ground, deftly avoiding Woomba’s attack. _“Guys,”_ she called, _“the rope course’s done.”_

Danny abandoned his broom and flew over. _“Wow.”_

_“Looks cool, right? Wait until you navigate this in human form.”_

Danny immediately froze. Sam could sense his panic.

She smirked, _“Forgot about that?”_ Danny didn’t bother answering, but it was obvious he did.

* * *

Sam was a vegan. Agatha, however, was not.

Being a Venus flytrap ghost, Agatha lived on ectoplasm and meat—just like Tucker. Sunlight was optional. Ectoplasm-contaminated meat was preferred. Luckily, the pantry was stocked with meat.

For some reason, it also had a headless turkey.

Sam had found the turkey on their first day, when the boys were busy mooning over their rooms. And as much as Sam disliked meat, she figured she might as well use it fully before it ended up in Tucker or Agatha’s stomach. Hence the bet about the undead turkey.

Danny probably thought she was joking. She wasn’t.

He wouldn’t know what hit him.

* * *

_“Tucker. I need your help.”_ Sam said as she defrosted the turkey by coating her hands with hot ectoplasm, as if she was preparing for an ectoblast. It was a very effective method of defrosting things that she had discovered after having to free Danny from his self-imposed ice prisons too many times.

_“I’m busy.”_ Tucker grumbled. His irritation pulsed through their bond. _“I have to clean the windows_ and _fix the lights in the warehouse, remember?”_ With how many windows this warehouse had, windows cleaning was one of the most time-consuming tasks. _“I still don’t get why we have to clean the windows.”_

_“The sunlight is good for Agatha, remember?”_ Sam said pointedly, _“Besides, if you help me with this, you don’t have to clean the windows.”_

_“Really?”_ Tucker paused, _“Okay, I’m in.”_

* * *

“Danny, duck!” Sam yelled out loud as she threw the turkey as hard as she could. She and Tucker had placed shields around their bonds with Danny so that he wouldn’t discover the plot.

Danny glanced over, frowning. His eyes widened and he bent downwards. The turkey flew harmlessly over his head.

Danny smirked, “See? I dodged it!”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

In that very moment, the turkey turned around and glided towards Danny’s back, instantly bowling him over.

Danny screeched, “What the fu—why does it come back!?” He turned on his back to grab the turkey. “And this—I can’t believe you actually reanimated the turkey—what happened to—“

The turkey guffawed.

Even without using the bond, Sam could see the exact moment Danny connected the dots.

“Tucker!?”

The turkey’s glowing cyan eyes stared at Danny. “Hi,” it said in Tucker’s voice.

Danny screamed. Sam cackled loudly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever overshadowed meat before. It’s nicer than overshadowing people. No wonder the Lunch Lady does it.” The turkey said conversationally, ignoring both Danny and Sam.

“That’s it!” Danny growled. He threw the turkey in Agatha’s general direction. “Agatha, catch!”

Agatha enthusiastically caught the turkey in her jaws. Tucker cursed and phased out of the turkey. “My job is done!”

Sam thought the chaos was delightful.

* * *

  
_“Why do_ I _have to clean the windows now? I just finished the floor!”_

Sam rolled her eyes, ”Just _do your job, Danny. You lost the bet.”_

* * *

_"We've finished."_ Danny said in wonder. They were sitting on one of Danny’s ice couches, exhausted after a long day of work.

It took nearly two weeks, but they had finally finished renovating the warehouse.

Instead of dusty shelves and shadowed corners, the warehouse was now brightly lit and clear of debris. A rope course now stood proudly in a corner of the warehouse – courtesy of Sam, and Quentin now had speakers installed around the warehouse – courtesy of Tucker. Danny provided the furniture so that they didn’t have to go all the way back to the breakroom for a seat (or snacks – he had stashed snacks next to all the couches and tables). He was getting more practice at making ice constructs than ever.

In short, the warehouse was _amazing_.

_“I still think it needs more black,”_ Sam grumbled as she laid down horizontally, draping her legs over her partners. She was trying to act indifferent, but Danny could feel her pride leaking into the bond. She was as proud as the both of them.

_“We did well,”_ Tucker agreed. He leaned against Danny’s shoulder, smiling. _“I feel like we should do something to celebrate.”_

Danny yawned, _“Do you wanna move? ‘Cause you’ll have to carry me.”_

_“I mean, you’re very comfortable. Like ice-cream on a summer day.”_ Tucker told him. _“Besides, it’s not like we can move with Sam’s legs over us.”_

Sam grinned, _“It’s not my fault you’re in my way of lying down.”_

_“Well, your legs happen to make a very comfortable blanket.”_ Danny informed her.

Sam snorted. _“Yeah…let’s just sit here…doing nothing…sounds fun…”_ She yawned.

_“Don’t make me—!”_ Tucker yawned, _“…yawn…You know what? I’m not moving either.”_

Danny smiled, _“…think I wanna sleep, actually.”_ He yawned again. _“Tuck, can you do the…thingy…?”_

_“You mean this?”_ Tucker wrapped his arms around Danny.

_“Mmph…you guys are perfect…”_ With that, Danny fell asleep in his partners’ embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff in the end was entirely spontaneous


End file.
